The four travelers
by Alliprince
Summary: What will happen when Jack Frost comes across Rapunzels tower and when Hiccup's father decides he needs a vacation and takes him to the kingdom of Dunbrouch where Merida lives. When suddenly Pitch decides to come back how will Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida defeat him, along with others villains. How can they face fear itself and survive? T for mild romance and violence!
1. Jack&Rapunzel

**Chapter 1**

"Jack , I-I didn't mean it," The Easter Bunny called out to Jack frost who was turning away from him and taking off out of the room, sliding a little on the floor as he turned the corner. "Jack come back!"

Jack didn't stop running. He had to get to the open air. He had to get away. He would have used the wind to take him but that would cause all the toys in Santa's workshop to fall over and break. Jack really didn't want anyone to yell at him again. He kept his head down as he ran faster and faster. Suddenly he ran straight into someone who was big, fat and smelled of freshly baked cookies. Jack fell on the floor with a thud and dropped his staff. He quickly grabbed it and looked up to see Santa looking down at him with pity in his eyes. Jack scowled and gripped his staff tighter.

"Jack —"Santa began but couldn't finish his sentence because Jack had froze over Santa's mouth and raced past him. Santa tried to say his name but his words never reached past the ice. Santa took his small tiny hammer and hammered the ice breaking it into tiny little pieces. "Jack come back!"

Jack didn't turn around. He was almost to the court yard when he heard Bunny running behind him with The Tooth Fairy right at his side. He still didn't stop. He just had to get away. Away from bunny's teasing and shouting. He ran into the court yard and barely managed to jump over one of Bunny's holes. Then the wind took him high into the sky. He didn't care where the wind took him. Just as long as it was far, far away. He glanced back to see that none of them were following him. They probably thought that once he cooled his head he would come back and they would talk about it.

"Well that's where they are wrong," Jack muttered. "I won't come back until they need me… Wind please take me anywhere far… as long as it's away from this place."

The wind whistled in reply and Jack started to soar across the late afternoon sky. Bunny and his fight seemed to echo through his mind. Jack had been goofing off as usual and accidently cracked a few of Bunny's eggs, which made bunny practically explode.

"They're just a couple of eggs," Jack had told bunny trying to calm him down.

"Oh an I suppose it's just snow?" Bunny spat.

"Hey! I only broke like three! That's not that many!" Jack countered angrily while gripping his staff.

"Like the number of people who believe in you? Oh wait no one does!" Bunny snapped. Instantly he regretted it. Jack looked at Bunny with hurt filled eyes before turning around and taking off out the room. Jack shut his eyes and hugged himself as he flew across the afternoon sky, trying to forget the entire event. The wind continued to carry him for about an hour until Jack saw a town with little lights and people walking around. He sighed and wished for the wind to take him down there and it obeyed like it always did. He wasn't really paying attention on landing so when he did he hit the ground pretty hard and got off balance. He fell through about two or three people and hit the ground with a thud causing the fresh snow on the ground to fly a little. More people walked through him, sending terrible chills up his back. He could feel tears welding up behind his eyes. He quickly got up and froze the ground where everyone was, causing them to slip and fall. More people fell through him as they fell to the ground. Jack tried his best to ignore the awful shivers going up his spine as he made his way to a less crowded area where children were playing.

"Throw it here Thomas!" A little girl shouted and a boy threw her the ball they were playing catch with. Jack leaned up against the side of a house as he watched the group of children playing only five feet from him. And none of them saw him.

"Lucy come on pass the ball," a girl giggled as she watched the other girl with the ball.

"Girls against boys!" One of them shouted and grabbed the ball from Lucy. Everyone screamed in joy as they raced around trying to get the ball from each other.

"Can I play?" All their playing halted and slowly they turned to look at the little boy who asked to play. He was shorter than the rest of the kids with brown hair and brown eyes, he was also wearing the brown clothes that the other kids were wearing. He almost looked scared. Jack slowly started to walk over to him, his bare feet leaving footprints in the snow ground. The little girl Lucy put her hands on her hips and smirked as she tossed her blond hair behind her back.

"What you want to play Jack?" She asked and made Jack Frost turn to her in surprise. He then realized she was talking to the boy who was slowly nodding his head. "Well too bad, you're such a loser Jack. Always playing in the snow. Get lost."

Jack glared at the little girl and all the other children as they teased the poor small boy who sadly turned around and started to walk away.

"Let's have a little fun," Jack muttered as he held his staff tighter. They would not get away with bulling the small boy. They continued to play and Jack froze the ground. Then made it snow really heavily where they were. They all stared in disbelief as ice formed on the house next to them. Slowly Jack wrote.

"Do not bully Jack," was what he wrote. All of them stared in shock. Jack smiled and then froze all of their feet to the ground. The small boy turned to see all of them freaking out and trying to get away. Parents rushed over and grabbed their children and tried to free their feet. Finally one of the parents untied the small brown boots their child was wearing and pulled the child free, leaving the brown leather boot inside the ice. All the other parents did the same with their children then hurried off to their homes.

"Come along Jack," A women smiled down at the small boy as she took his hand. "Let's go home."

Jack watched as the boy left with his mom. Jack began to wonder if he had a mom. She was probably dead now though. After all it'd been about hundred years since he first woke up as Jack Frost. She might be but Jack doubted it. Even if Tooth did help give him back some memories, they weren't all there. Then he willed the wind to take him up into the air again. He felt a little better after helping the boy but it still didn't fully bring him out of his mood. The wind continued to take him farther and farther away. The moon was still hiding itself in the clouds. Jack sighed and looked down at the ground as it rushed past him. Jack looked up at the clouds and slowly they moved away reviling the shining moon.

"I just wish that there was someone who would understand how lonely I feel," Jack whispered and much to his surprise the moon seemed to look down at him and seemed to nod his head, almost as if he was saying he would try. Jack didn't have time to ask anything or say anything else. The dark clouds covered up the moon once again and left Jack in the darkening night sky. He looked down at the ground below him again. He was far from any civilization. Jack sighed once again and let the wind take him as fast as he dared to go. Slowly Jack shut his eyes and curled up, bringing his knees to his chest. The wind slowed him down for some reason but didn't quite stop. That was when he hit something cold and hard. He started to fall to the ground. While letting out a short yell he willed the wind to stop him. His face was inches from the ground. Jack breathed out heavily and let the wind drop him on the grass ground. He turned over onto his back and looked up at what he hit. To his surprise it was a single tower standing in the middle of a really small valley looking area. Slowly he stood up and brushed a couple pieces of grass off of his icy blue hoodie. Slowly he willed for the wind to take him up to the door opening area at the top of the tower where a room was. He peered inside and slowly stepped in. It was dark and he could barely make out furniture. There was a small kitchen and living room area. There were also stairs leading up to a single bedroom.

"Looks like no one's home," Jack shrugged and sat down on the window seat while looking out the window. The clouds hiding the moon blew away and much to Jack's surprise the moon talked to him.

"Wish granted," was all it said.

"What?" Jack muttered when suddenly he heard something from behind him. He turned around, gripping his staff tightly. He looked around and then looked down to see a little green frog thing sitting in the moon light in front of him. He made a "fierce" growling sound and puffed out his little chest. Jack laughed a little and bent down in front of him. "What do we have here?"

Jack smiled at the strange frog who glared back at him, still growling a little. Suddenly his tongue shot out of his mouth and went into his eyes. He yelled out a little in surprise and backed up while rubbing his eye.

"Ew you have saliva on your tongue," he hissed at the frog who was walking towards him fiercely. He climbed up Jack's shoulder and looked at him. Then his tongue shot out again only this time entering in his ear. He yelped again and pushed him off his shoulder then started to dry out his ear. "Will you stop that?"

All the frog thing did was make a little noise in triumph. Jack glared at him.

"Well sorry for intruding on your territory," he muttered to the frog. Then something moved in the corner of his eye. He looked down and saw… hair? Jack instantly was on guard, his staff ready in his hands.

"Who's there?" He asked fiercely when suddenly a large wave of hair came flying at him, grabbed his staff and yanked it out of his hands. "Hey!"

More hair came flying at him, wrapping around his wrists and feet. Jack tried to fight but the hair moved in such a way that it made Jack hit himself. He was momentarily dazed by his own fists. He yanked his hands free and started to run over to his staff when hair wrapped around his foot and dragged him up in the air. He fought desperately when suddenly he slipped and fell on the ground. He scrambled up, grabbed his staff and looked around the dark tower. Instantly he thought Pitch was here. But that was impossible. They defeated him. The hair came flying back towards him and he barely managed to freeze it… well most of it. More hair came from all different sides wrapping around his body and taking his staff. He tried to fight but tripped over the little green frog who smiled at him smugly. Jack looked at him and then was dragged into the dark shadows. There was a loud bang and Jack felt something hard hit his head and he blacked out.


	2. Hiccup!

**Chapter 2**

Hiccup snuck into town with Toothless his dragon, keeping mostly to the shadows. Ever since he helped unite dragons and Vikings everyone always crowded him. It wasn't that he didn't like all the attention, it was a lot better than being bullied, but sometimes he got way overwhelmed. He was used to keeping to himself and this was a big change. He led Toothless through the backside of the village where people rarely were.

"Hiccup!" Someone shouted and he mentally groaned. More questions, more answers needed and more people he had to talk to. He put a smile on his face and turned around. Ten people suddenly surrounded him asking him questions excitedly.

"Where you scared when you fell from that height lad? Are you and that Astrid girl together? Do you think that giant dragon could have possibly survived and might be comin back to haunt you?" Thousands of questions came at him at a million miles. Hiccup looked from one person to another as they asked the questions.

"Well I knew what I had- no I don't think we're together- H-How could something-"Each time Hiccup tried to speak another person interrupted him. Finally after five minutes of people shouting questions in his ear he jumped on Toothless and flew up into the air. "I think I left something somewhere away from here! I'll see you all later!"

With that Toothless and himself rode up into the sky, the people still shouting out their questions. Stiock, Hiccups father saw the entire thing. He sighed and walked out of their house as Hiccup disappeared into the clouds.

"What's wrong now Stiock?" Gobber asked as he took a swig of whatever was in his mug.

"It's just…" Stiock paused. "I know Hiccup is his own person but he shouldn't just run away from his fans and the people who admire him. And I know he isn't used to it but I think that without the right… persuasion he will keep running. And he's such a push over at times too... I heard that Astrid "dumped" him as people call it… He didn't even complain though he did lock himself in his room for quite some time… I just want him to stand up fer himself."

Gobber nodded his head, taking some consideration into what Stiock had just said. Finally after a moment of silence he spoke.

"You know King Fergus Dunbrouch?" Gobber asked and Stiock nodded his head.

"I haven't seen him for about thirteen years now though but he writes to me every now an then when something happens," Stiock replied still looking into the clouds where Hiccup had disappeared.

"You heard about his daughter then I suppose. Quite fiery young lass she is… Doesn't take no for an answer. Maybe a small little vacation is in order for Hiccup? I bet she could teach him a thing or two about standing up fer yourself," Gobber suggested and Stiock quietly laughed while shaking his head. He turned to his friend and placed his hands on his shoulders heavily.

"You always know what to do," Stiock stated. "I'm going to start preparing… Why don't you go get one of Hiccups friends to bring him to me so I can tell him myself."

Gobber smiled as he watched his old friend walk into his house once again, then after a moment or two he started to find the teens. He walked around the village looking around until finally after about ten minutes he saw all of them standing under a tree talking. He hobbled up to them and smiled.

"Right well I have a mission for you," Gobber stated making a couple of them groan in protest. Gobber held up his hand for silence and then continued speaking. "Stiock needs to speak with Hiccup and we frankly don't have any idea where he disappears to. Since you're his friends, you find him and tell him to get home as soon as possible got it? Good, I expect him to be home before dark."

Gobber walked off and everyone groaned.

"No one except Astrid knows where he goes," Ruffnut growled while making a rude face at Gobber as he walked away. "And we all know Hiccups been avoiding you Astrid. You know, after you told him you didn't want to date him anymore."

Some of the teens chuckled and Astrid gave them a death glare causing all of them to shut up.

"Well since he's been avoiding me why not all of us pay him a little surprise visit?" She suggested with a small but sinister grin across her face. She really didn't want to give away his only peaceful hiding place, but hurt people tend to hurt other people. It was true that she had moved on from Hiccup and he had taken it kind of badly, but that didn't mean he should avoid her like the plague surprisingly all of her friends agreed and they started to walk into the forest, led by Astrid. It took the group a good twenty minutes to get to his "hiding place." As they approached the small valley area Astrid motioned for the others to be quite and cautiously approached. They hid behind a large boulder.

"Why would Hiccup come here?" Fishlegs asked. "It's not exactly hidden."

"Oh it's the first place he met Toothless," Astrid replied and then slowly motioned for everyone to peak from behind the bolder. From the looks of it, Toothless and Hiccup were having a little argument. Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and glared at him, still attached to Toothless's harness by the little cord he had made so if he fell off it would be easier to climb back on.

"We're not going to that dragon island nest thing," Hiccup stated and Toothless made a couple noises. "No, last time we went I lost half my leg and both of us almost died! We are not going back."

Toothless growled at him but Hiccup didn't even flinch. All Hiccup did was stomp his good foot on the ground confirming that they were not going anywhere near that island. Astrid held back a laugh. Oh this was priceless!

"Come on Toothless we're going home," Hiccup said and pulled a little on the cord attaching him to Toothless, trying to get him to come with him. Toothless however didn't budge. Hiccup pulled harder and still the stubborn dragon didn't move an inch. Hiccup sighed irritably and then sat down. "Fine then, if you won't come with me we'll just sit here until we starve to death!"

Snotlout snorted a little but quickly covered up his mouth when Hiccup looked around. Astrid tensed but continued watching; thankfully Hiccup shrugged it off and looked back at Toothless who was also sitting down. Hiccup groaned and stood back up.

"If you're not going anywhere then I'll just leave," Hiccup stated and started to walk towards Toothless to unhook the cord from the harness. Toothless however had other plans. He turned his head back and with a burst of flame, he melted the metal latch that made the cord able to come out. Now Hiccup couldn't unlatch himself from the harness.

"Thank you for nothing you useless reptile," Hiccup stated while glaring at him and crossing his arms. "Last time that happened we had to go to the blacksmiths shop and if I remember correctly it was in a time where Vikings and dragons didn't get along. You remember Astrid almost found you? This time it'll be a horde of fans."

Toothless stared at Hiccup, an un-amused look over his face.

"You don't even plan to move until we go to that dragon island nest…thing," Hiccup stated. "We should really get a name for that place. But back to the point, we are not going!"

Toothless again didn't budge or move an inch. Hiccup groaned and face palmed a little before sighing and once again sitting down.

"Fine then, we will both starve," Hiccup declared and the battle of wills began.

"Okay I'm taking bets, who do you all think will give in first?" Tuffnut asked quietly and the unanimous reply was Hiccup. For a good twenty seconds they both sat there occasionally glancing at each other. Then Hiccup sighed out of boredom and looked around. He smiled a little when he found a stick not too far away. He crawled over to it and was about to grab it when it burst into flames. Hiccup yelped and jumped back while holding his hand. He looked at Toothless and scowled.

"What was that for?" Hiccup asked irritably. "I was going to use that stick."

Toothless nodded his head and seemed to be saying that they were both going to sit here and do nothing until one of them agreed with the other. Hiccup stared at his dragon in complete shock. For about a moment all Hiccup did was stare at his pet, his mouth hanging open. He then scowled and turned away from the dragon and crossed his arms. Toothless snorted a little and continued to stare at Hiccup as he rested his head on his hand.

"Yup any moment now he'll give," Astrid stated and the others nodded their head in agreement. Slowly Hiccup began to draw in the dirt. The dirt only about a foot away exploded in fire. Hiccup yelped again and jumped back. He then glared at Toothless.

"You can't stop me from drawing in the dirt with my fingers," Hiccup stated. "Because if you make me catch on fire you won't have a person who can help you fly so you'll be grounded here. Ha, ha, ha!"

Toothless stared at Hiccup for a moment or two before he shot up into the air, taking Hiccup with him. Hiccup let out a loud scream and Toothless slowly glided over to a big boulder in the ground. He sat on top of it, making Hiccup dangle off the side. The dragon then grabbed the cord gently with his mouth and yanked his friend up onto the boulder. Hiccup looked around. There was no possible way to get down and there was no dirt to draw in. The small boy groaned in frustration and looked at his dragon.

"You are so mean to me," Hiccup stated while crossing his arms and turning away from the dragon. "But the jokes on you because I'm still not budging!"

For five minutes the two sat on the large boulder overlooking the small lake.

"How long is this going to take? Hiccup should have given in by now," Astrid whispered and the others nodded their heads in agreement. Finally the dragon got bored so he stood up and spread his wings wide open.

"Uh, w-what are you d-doing?" Hiccup asked nervously then a moment later the dragon shot up in the air again, climbing as high as he could go. Hiccup screamed the entire time causing his hiding friends to crack up. Finally Toothless began to fall so Hiccup hurriedly got onto the seat and made it so the dragon could straighten up and land but not go any higher. They glided there for a while. "Nice trick, but we're still not going."

Toothless then turned so he would run straight into a wall. Hiccup would have to shift gears or Toothless would have to turn again to avoid it. Neither of them budged.

"I'm not doing it Toothless," Hiccup stated and crossed his arms. The wall got closer and closer at an alarming speed. Fear crept into Hiccup but he still didn't budge. "Toothless… Toothless turn… Toothless!"

There was a loud crash and all the friends winced.

"That's going to leave a mark," Fishlegs stated quietly and the others nodded their head in agreement.

"Ow," Hiccup groaned and realized he was hanged by the cord. He looked up to see Toothless hanging onto the wall with his claws. "Toothless… let us down, gently."

The dragon smiled and let go of the wall. Hiccup screamed many different colorful words as they plummeted to the ground. At the last minute Toothless grabbed onto the wall, causing Hiccup to stop inches from the ground. Slowly Hiccup stood up looked at Toothless as the dragon climbed down from the wall. The boy turned around and started to walk before his feet gave way and he fell to the ground with a moan. The dragon sighed and dragged Hiccup to the water where the dragon then took the boys head with his claw and moved it into the water. Small bubbles appeared around the boys head before he shot up with a loud gasp. Toothless sat down as he watched his master recover. Hiccup lay down on the ground breathing heavily. For two minutes he laid there reaching his breath. Slowly Hiccup sat up and turned to look at Toothless angrily.

"That was a dirty trick," Hiccup stated and the dragon nodded his head happily. "We are still not going."

Toothless stopped smiling and sighed. He then spread his wings again and took off. Before Hiccup could climb back on Toothless folded in his wings right when they were over the lake. There was a loud shout and a splash. Slowly Toothless rose up to the surface water, Hiccup just barely able to keep his face above. The cord was keeping him mostly under. Hiccup gasped for breath as he treaded water.

"Okay, okay fine, we can go," Hiccup gasped and his friends all smiled triumphantly. "Just let me out of the water."

Toothless seemed to grin as he swam to the edge and dragged Hiccup onto the shore. The boy lay there, again out of breath.

"Okay time to pay him a visit," Astrid stated and everyone started to make their way down to Hiccup. He heard them approaching and quickly stood up. Astrid and his eyes met and he quickly climbed onto Toothless.

"Deal sealed, let's go," Hiccup whispered urgently and Toothless was about to take off when Astrid walked up right next to Hiccup and yanked him off. The dragon glared at her and showed his teeth.

"Oh hush up, we just have to tell Hiccup something," Astrid spat at the dragon. Hiccup looked up nervously at Astrid, fear in his eyes.

"Y-y-you wanted to t-t-talk to me?" He asked, fear in his voice. The others chuckled a little while watching.

"Yeah your father wants to talk to you," Astrid stated and then bent down to eye level with Hiccup. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I-I-I uh, don't h-h-have any I-I-Idea what y-your talking about," Hiccup whispered while backing up. Astrid followed him until Hiccup was cornered between her and Toothless. He gulped nervously. Astrid suddenly held up her hand as though she was going to smack him. Hiccup let out a small whimper and shut his eyes while turning his head. Astrid sighed and let her hand fall to her side.

"This is what I meant when I said you weren't Viking enough Hiccup," Astrid stated, then smiled. "And I know this is like one of your only hiding places and since you've been avoiding me like the plague I let all our friends find it! Now go on to the dragon island nest thingy or go to your father like he wants."

Astrid stood up and started to walk away. Hiccup stared at his friends, hurt filling his eyes. Quickly he stood up and jumped on Toothless then shot up into the air. The rest of the group looked at Astrid.

"You mean this was his only hiding place to get away from people?" Fishlegs asked uncertainly. "I don't think we should've found this place… it looked like it really hurt him."

"Yeah, and almost slapping him was a little uncalled for," Snotlout agreed. Astrid ignored them and walked out of the small valley. Leaving the others to feel kind of guilty. Meanwhile up in the sky Hiccup clung onto his dragon as they flew.

"Looks like we'll have to f-find a new spot," Hiccup whispered to his dragon who sighed and with a small nod of his head agreeing. "M-maybe the dragon island nest thingy?"

Slowly they flew across the afternoon sky. Hiccup still clung to his dragon and shut his eyes.

"Tell me when we get to the fog surrounding the island," Hiccup whispered. Toothless glanced back at his master and sighed, then slowly glided back to the small island the Vikings lived on. Toothless gently slapped Hiccup with his ear making the cold, wet boy look up. "This is home though… oh, thank you Toothless."

They landed right behind their house and slowly crept up to it. Hiccup knocked on the back door. There was a small crash and giant footsteps racing towards the back door. Suddenly it opened and Hiccups father stood there smiling down at his son.

"Hey dad," Hiccup smiled weakly, trying not to let on how sad he felt about his friends finding him. "Y-you wanted to s-see me?"

"Why are you all wet?" The Viking asked while looking down at his small boy.

"Oh," Hiccup stated while looking down. "Toothless and I were having a little argument so he kind of dunked me in a lake… And melted something on his harness so now I can't unattached myself from this cord."

"Oh, uh here let me help you," Stiock stated as he walked over to the cord. He took out his weapon and simply cut the cord. "There, now let's get you inside. I have some big news!"

Hiccup simply nodded his head and waved bye to Toothless as the dragon walked over to the small shelter they had made for him right outside of their house. Hiccup was shivering a little now so Stiock handed him a blanket and Hiccup thankfully wrapped himself up in at as the two sat down at the table. Hiccup looked up at his father who was smiling proudly.

"We're going on vacation," he stated making Hiccups mouth open wide. Vikings rarely if ever went on vacation.

"What?" Hiccup asked. "Where are we going? Why are we going? How are we going to get there? Can Toothless please come?"

Stiock chuckled at the many questions Hiccup asked before answering.

"We're going on vacation to the kingdom of Dunbrouch, I have an old friend there who is willing to take us in for a month or two," Stiock stated. "So we'll be traveling by boat and it wouldn't be a family vacation if Toothless couldn't come now would it?"

Hiccup smiled happily. It would be at least two months before he would have to talk to his friends again about the hiding spot they had found. The only part he wasn't fond of was traveling by boat.

"When do we go?" Hiccup asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow morning, that gives you time to pack and get Toothless ready," Stiock answered. "I'll get everything for the boat prepared and you pack and so on."

Hiccup got up and raced out of the back of the house. He ran up to Toothless who was slightly startled at his master who only a few seconds before was sulking was now jumping up in down with happiness.

"We're going on vacation Toothless! Far, far away from here, isn't that great?" Hiccup nearly shouted as he jumped around the dragon. Toothless smiled happily at his master, though he wasn't too sure about going on vacation. But if his master was happy then he was happy. Hiccup raced back into the house, ran up the stairs and started packing. First he changed out of his wet clothes, and then he packed all his clothes into a bag, grabbed his tooth brush and so on. He quickly stuffed them all into the bag, just barely managing to make it all fit. The rest of the day passed pretty quickly. Hiccup never left the house, not wanting to run into his fans which he had mixed feelings about or his friends. Early the next morning Hiccup was standing on the dock waiting to board the ship with Toothless. The crew packed a large supply of food for the journey and then loaded Toothless on. They even had an area for him to land so if Hiccup and him wanted to fly they could. Hiccup rocked back and forth on his feet still smiling. He glanced up in the sky to see his friends on their dragons looking down at him. He stopped smiling and looked back at the boat. Thankfully none of them came down to talk to him. Finally it was time to board the boat. Hiccup got on and went to his bed for the two day journey ahead of them. Hopefully he could find something to do in all that time. He set his bag down on the bed and then sat down.

"Hiccup," Stiock stated as he came into the small cabin. "There is going to be a girl I want you to meet-"

"Dad no, no, no," Hiccup began but stopped when his father held up his hand for silence.

"I don't mean it that way Hiccup, she's just your age and I want you to you know, become friends with her if you can alright?" Stiock stated while smiling softly down at his son.

"D-d-dad just-n-n-no, i-I'm s-still g-getting o-o-over A-Ast-A-Astrid," Hiccup quietly stuttered. He hated his stutter. He always stuttered more when he got nervous, scared, or sad. His father looked at him sadly.

"I don't mean it that way. Not at all, you take your time getting uh, over her and if you want to talk about it, I'm always here… Right then uh, well I'm uh gonna go up to the deck… bye," Stiock stated and walked out of the room. Hiccup sighed and lay down on his bed. Five minutes later the ship took off and started to sail through the cold sea. Little did he know that at the end of this journey, his life would be changed forever.


	3. Jack and Rapunzel

**Chapter three**

Jack opened his eyes groggily, his vision blurry. His head pounded and ached. He tried to move but couldn't. Slowly his vision became clearer and he could see his surroundings. Light flooded into the small tower. There were paintings everywhere on the walls, the ceiling. Everything looked strange though. It was all upside down. With a start he realized he was the one upside down. He looked up at his body only to see he was completely tied up with the same golden, blond hair he had been battling last night. At least he hoped it was last night. He didn't really know how long he had been out. He moaned and let his head fall back down. Every time he moved his head, it pounded harder. He wondered what the rest of the Guardians were doing right now. They probably wouldn't be worried. Jack always did take a while to cool his head. First he would need his staff… where was his staff!?

"Oh my word," Jack muttered while frantically looking around and trying to break free. He needed his staff and he needed to break free of all this hair. Blood rushed to his head faster and faster. If he stayed upside down for much longer he would definitely black out.

"Struggling—Struggling won't help you," a voice echoed through the tower. Jack stopped fighting and peered into the dark, wincing slightly at the pain.

"What?" Jack muttered quietly.

"I know who you are and-and I'm not afraid of you," the same voice stated. Jack saw something move in the shadows and instantly thought of Pitch. But that would be impossible, the guardians and himself defeated him. Slowly, a girl with super, super long golden blond hair emerged from the shadows holding a shiny black frying pan. She held it up like a weapon as she advanced towards Jack. "Who are you? And how did you find me?"

"W-what?" Jack asked wincing in pain and shutting his eyes, trying to get the pounding to stop. "Please… my head."

"Oh uh right, sorry," the girl stated and then quickly but gently lowered him to the ground and sat him upright. "Uh, I mean, you are in no position to make requests!"

Jack laid his head back onto the wall he was propped up against. He shut his eyes tighter and curled up as much as he could. Finally the pounding and aching pain in his head died down and he opened his eyes only to see the same evil frog from last night. Jack's eyes went wide as the frog thing growled. Suddenly the frog opened its mouth and his tongue shot straight into Jack's left eye. He yelped in surprise and jumped back.

"Keep your tongue in your mouth or I'll make you a frogcicle," Jack threatened while trying to rub the saliva out of his eye with his shoulder.

"Chameleon," the girl corrected. "He's not a frog."

Jack stared at her, clearly not amused. This was one strange girl. Jack looked closer at her before coming to a conclusion.

"Am I in your hair?" Jack asked, slightly disgusted yet slightly interested that her hair could be this long… and slightly embarrassed that he was beaten up and knocked out some strange girl's hair. All the girl did was nod her head. Suddenly she placed the deadly frying pan under his chin and stared down at him. Her eyes were bright green, and very, very, intimidating.

"Who are you? And how did you find me?" She asked a little more fiercely than last time.

"Uh, I'm Jack Frost and—"Jack began when the girl gasped and jerked away from him.

"You mean the Jack Frost? Like the one from my story book," she asked excitedly, then suddenly her face became darker and more serious. "I uh, mean, Jack Frost. As in the one who brings winter in the dark of the night and travels by the North Wind?"

Slowly Jack nodded his head suspiciously. Then his mouth dropped open.

"Y-you can see me?" He asked quietly. "And-And you can hear me… oh my word, she sees me! Oh she sees me!"

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you?" The girl asked while bending down to eye level. Her face still dark and serious. She still had the frying pan held tightly in her hand.

"Oh, um, you have to believe I actually exist to uh, you know… see me and hear me and touch me," Jack stated. "But since you have me tied up with your hair right now that obviously means you believe in me!"

"So you're actually real… I knew my mother wasn't telling the truth when she told me you were fake! I knew it," the girl stated excitedly while doing a small happy dance. Then her face grew serious again and she placed the frying pan under Jacks chin yet again. "Does anyone else know of my location?"

"You gotta stop with the frying pan," Jack stated calmly. "And I'm pretty sure no one else does… can you untie me now?"

"Sure," she stated happily, tugged on one part of her hair and all of it untied. Jack quickly jumped up and then started to frantically look everywhere for his staff. He found it pretty quickly too. He grabbed his staff and held it tight. Oh it felt good to have it again. "So, if you're Jack Frost does that mean that Santa is real too?"

Jack turned to look at the girl, the green evil frog sitting on her shoulder as if he was protecting her. Her face was perfect and her blond hair made her green eyes pop. Jack smiled and leaned up against his staff.

"Sure does," he stated. "Hey, so how is your hair—"

"Rapunzel," a voice called from outside the tower. "Let down your hair!"

"Oh no," Rapunzel said. "That's my mother! Quick, hide in the closet!"

She then literally pushed Jack into the closet and shut the door. He sighed and leaned up against the side of the wooden closet. He held his staff a little closer and peeked through the crack in the door. The girl, Rapunzel, took her long, golden blond hair and wrapped it once around a small hook on the outside of the giant window. Then she threw her hair down and after about five seconds she started to pull it back up, her face straining at the weight. Slowly a woman appeared on the outside holding onto Rapunzel's hair. She climbed in the window and smiled at Rapunzel.

"Oh Rapunzel," she smiled, her voice sweet yet sickening. "How you manage to lift me up here every day without fail! It must be exhausting!"

"Oh," Rapunzel smiled while breathing heavily, out of breath. "It's nothing mother."

Even though Rapunzel called this woman her mother Jack couldn't seem to believe it. They looked nothing alike and he thought the woman looked kind of evil though he didn't know why.

"Then I don't know why it takes so long," her mother smiled then laughed a fake laugh. "Oh, I'm just teasing dear, stop taking everything so seriously!"

The women walked over to the mirror and started to examine her face.

"Mother, so you know how earlier we had a small argument about if Jack Frost was real?" Rapunzel asked while walking to the closet. The mothers face darkened and she looked at Rapunzel in the mirror.

"I really thought we'd dropped the subject dear," she stated, venom dripping from her voice.

"Yes, but if you would just let me show—"Rapunzel began.

"Rapunzel he's not real," the mother almost growled and turned to look at her daughter.

"But I can show—" Rapunzel began again, her hand on the door knob to the closet. Jack held in a breath and watched. What if this women really did believe. She would probably freak out that Jack was in her closet.

"Rapunzel!" The woman shouted. "Jack Frost is not real! Now drop it."

Rapunzel looked at her mother, hurt filling her eyes. Slowly she moved her hand away from the door handle and looked down. Her mother sighed and sat down in a chair.

"Great," she sighed while placing her head in her hands. "Now I'm the bad guy!"

"I… I just wanted to say," Rapunzel whispered. "That you're right… he's not real…"

The women smiled and walked up to her daughter.

"Mother's feeling a little ill… will you sing for me?" She asked and Rapunzel smiled while nodding her head. She walked over and got two chairs, a big comfy one and a little wooden stool. She then grabbed a hair brush and handed it to her mother who began to brush her hair. Slowly she began to sing, keeping one eye on the closet.

"Flower, gleam and glow," she sang and her golden blond hair began to glow. Jack's mouth dropped open. "Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. *REST OF THE SONG HERE!*"

Slowly her hair stopped glowing and the woman looked at least ten years younger. Jack's mouth gaped open and his arms hung loosely at his sides.

"Her hair glows," he whispered quietly. The mother smiled and twirled around, looking herself over in the mirror. After about three minutes mother turned to face Rapunzel.

"I'm going to be going away for about seven days' time," she stated with a small smile across her dark red lips. Rapunzel nodded and started to pack her mother food and water as her mother continued to look herself over in the mirror. Finally Rapunzel was done and handed her mother the supply's. "And I don't think I have to remind you the rules. Never leave this tower; ever…I love you very much dear."

"I love you more," Rapunzel gave her a small smile as her mother twirled Rapunzel's hair.

"I love you most."

Jack stuck out his tongue in disgust. How sappy. When Rapunzel lowered her mother to the ground Jack quietly walked out of the closet to see Rapunzel waving goodbye.

"I'll see you in a bit my flower," mother shouted as she left through an opening in a cave.

"And I'll be here… waiting," Rapunzel whispered.

"Your hair… glows," Jack said looking at Rapunzel. Then he smiled and leaned against his staff. "I've seen weirder stuff."

"Really, like what?" Rapunzel asked, excitement filling her eyes.

"Well, like this," Jack stated and walked over to the window. He then drew a picture of a flower and focused his attention on it. He reached out his hands almost as if he was grabbing it and pulled it off of the window, and then gave it depth and it floated around Rapunzel who gasped and stared at the beautiful ice flower.

"Oh my gosh," Rapunzel exclaimed and jumped up and down. "Do the floating lights! Do the floating lights!"

"Floating lights?" Jack questioned as the flower floated down to the floor and melted.

"Yeah, they're like, floating lights that float into the night sky once a year, every year," she whispered excitedly. Jack thought for a moment before slowly he created a small orb of ice. He moved it into the sun light and it seemed to glow.

"Like this?" He questioned and smiled warmly at the girl who smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah kind of."

Jack smiled to himself as he created thousands of small orbs then made them float around the room. All of them glowed a brilliant shade of blue as the light touched them. Rapunzel's mouth gaped open as the orbs circled around her. She let out a small gasp when they exploded into snowflakes and slowly fell to the ground.

"That… was amazing," Rapunzel shrieked and engulfed Jack in a hug. Jack was taken by surprise and tripped over the very evil little green frog… chameleon. Rapunzel fell on top of Jack still smiling. Jack's eyes went wide and a faint pink could be found on his cheeks. Rapunzel stared into his eyes and he stared into hers. "I'm Rapunzel."

"Jack Frost," Jack stated and nearly slapped himself. "But of course you knew that eh, eh…"

Rapunzel smiled happily, not noticing Jack's blush. Jack smiled a little, not used to people touching him. Finally she got off of him and looked at all the snow on the floor. Jack got up and leaned against the wall watching Rapunzel inspect the snow. He glanced to his left to come eye to eye with the evil chameleon who was hanging on the wall. Jack's eyes went wide once again and then quickly walked away from him as the chameleon started growling.

"Show me more," Rapunzel pleaded and was suddenly begging at his feet. "Please!"

"Sure… where do you want to go?" Jack asked and walked over to the window.

"Anywhere you can take me, just as long as I'm back before my mother comes home," Rapunzel stated and gripped her frying pan a little tighter. "We could use my hair to get down… how did you even get up here in the first place?"

"Oh, I flew," Jack smiled mischievously. Then grabbed Rapunzel's hand and jumped out the window. The wind took them in the air and kept them steady. Rapunzel shrieked and held onto Jack for dear life as did the Chameleon, only he held onto Rapunzel's hair which was flying in the wind. "You okay Rapunzel?"

"Are you kidding?" Rapunzel screamed causing Jack to sigh in disappointment thinking she hated it. "Best. Thing. Ever! Now fly Jack! Fly wherever the wind takes us!"

Jack smiled and willed the wind to take him in no particular way. Little did the two new friends know was that they were flying towards the kingdom of Dunbrouch.


End file.
